


Where the Trees Grow

by arc852



Category: Supernatural, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brothers Apart, Camping, Contest Entry, Fluff, Friendship, GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Supernatural - Freeform, brothers adopted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852
Summary: Mark and Jack's camping trip turns sour and they end up separated from each other. While Jack tries to gain the help of the police, a certain hunter is there to lend his services. But when they find Mark, secrets and brothers are revealed. Now they have to find a way to turn Mark back to normal, if there even is a way.(For nighmares06 contest! Takes place in their brothers adopted au)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightmares06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares06/gifts).



Leaves crunched beneath their feet as the two figures ran through the forest. The moon was high in the sky and filtered through the leaves above. Slowly, the two figures came to a stop, huffing as much air as they could into their lungs. One of the figures, a man with a head of green hair, looked back the way they came. His heart raced.

The other figure took a place next to him, he was slightly taller than the other with a floofy head of black hair. His heart raced as well and he pushed his glasses up higher on his face. It was too dark to see more than a few feet in front of them. But they both knew it was still coming.

“Mark, what are we going to do?” The green haired man asked his friend with a distinct Irish accent. Mark controlled his breathing and stared out into the distance. Hoping he would suddenly gain the power of night vision in order to see where the thing was. He turned his head toward his friend, eyes gazing over his body. He was dirty, they both were from the kicked-up dirt and mud, but he didn’t seem to have an injury on him. Which was good, but might not be true if they continued to stay here for long. Their eyes locked.

“I’m going to distract the thing, while you get away and get help.” His friend’s eyes widened and he was quick to protest.

“What–? I’m not leaving you here alone with that, that _thing_. You have a frickin’ death wish!” Mark took a deep breath.

“Jack.” His low, pleading voice got his friend’s attention and Jack stopped, giving him a pleading look. Mark shook his head.

“Jack, the last thing I want to do is split up. But neither of us are going to get out of here unless one of us goes while the other stays behind.” He already knew what Jack was going to say before it even left his mouth.

“Then I’ll stay behind!” Mark shook his head and moved so he was standing in front of Jack. He gripped Jack’s shoulders and stared him in the eyes.

“No.” Jack opened his mouth to protest once again, but Mark cut him off before he had the chance.

“Look, you’re the fastest out of the two of us. You’ll be able to make it out of here in no time. And I’m, admittedly, the strongest. I can hold my own for as long as it takes. I’ll be fine Jack, but I need you to go get help.” Jack gulped and tried holding back his tears. He knew what Mark said was true, but he also knew that the older man was trying to get him away, to protect him.

“Mark…”

“Jack. Please.” Jack looked down, before swooping in and giving his friend a hug. Taken back, Mark stood frozen for a moment before wrapping his own arms around the Irishman.

“You better be in one piece when I get back, ya doofus.” Mark laughed, despite the situation.

“Yeah, and you better not be late picking me up!” They both laughed as they pulled away, tears in both their eyes. They stopped short, however, when they heard a steady rhythm in the distance. Footsteps that were quickly making their way to where they were. Mark turned to Jack, a sense of urgency in his eyes.

“Jack, you have to go now! Keep following the trail and get help!” Mark turned in a completely different direction and took off running. Jack yelled at him.

 “Be careful!” Mark gave him a thumbs up and a smile, before he continued running. Jack followed suit in the direction they had been heading before. As Jack ran, the footsteps became more and more faint. An indication that the thing had followed Mark instead of him. All according to plan.

Jack picked up speed and continued running towards what was hopefully civilization.

***

Dean came out of the bathroom and immediately looked toward the floor. His eyes scanned the motel room, even though he knew Sam and Jacob were in the walls, he could never be too careful with his four-inch-tall brothers.

It was still surreal to him, after all these months. Not only had he found out that tiny people _existed_ —which really shouldn’t have been a surprise with his field of work—but his brother, who he thought dead for thirteen years, was actually alive and one of those tiny people. To top it off, another kid had been hit by the same curse and had been adopted by Sam and then, later on, by Dean. It was crazy, their lives were crazy and though Dean was doing his best to find a cure for the two of them, he was just glad that they were alive.

Keeping his eyes to the ground, he made his way to the table, pushing his laptop closer to himself. The newspaper he had gotten earlier rustled slightly as his arm moved over it, settling on the laptop. They didn’t have a case yet, but Dean knew it wouldn’t be long. Supernatural beings were everywhere, it was just a matter of time.

As his laptop turned on, Dean busied himself with looking through the local paper. He saw a local article about the mayor and several ads, but nothing supernatural caught his attention. Setting it aside, he typed in his password (something Sam helped out with when he found out how easy his password was) and started searching the online news sites for the town they were in. In this day and age, most things were put and found on the internet than libraries or newspapers. It was a striking difference from when he was a kid. Made researching things a lot easier though, so he wasn’t complaining.

As he searched, a faint sound caught his attention. Undetectable for normal humans, but Dean, ever the hunter, heard it just fine. Turning his head, he smiled as he saw Sam and Jacob coming out from the back of the nightstand. The place where they had found an entry way. He turned back towards the computer, but kept them in his peripheral vision. He knew they could get around just fine on their own, but you could never be too careful. If anything happened, Dean would be over there in a second.

Sam was the first one out, Jacob not far behind. The youngest of them all grumbled slightly as he cleaned himself of all the dust. The walls had been covered in it, a tell sign that nobody lived here. Even so, the two brothers searched around for a good hour before heading back. Jacob always wondered what they would do, if they did find someone else. It would be nice to know of others, sure, but others their size didn’t take to kindly to humans. And though Sam and Jacob both knew Dean could be trusted with any of their kind, the others didn’t. Sometimes Jacob thought it best that they didn’t run into anyone else.

Once he was clean he looked up at Sam, who nodded towards Dean and the table. Jacob smirked and gave a confirming nod. Without any words, both brothers took of running. The length from the bed to the table was only a few feet, nothing for a human, but to two people under 4 inches tall, it was quiet a workout to get there. Sam and Jacob, however, were used to the strength and stamina it took for someone their size. Sam more so than Jacob, but Jacob’s added strength gave him a special boost.

Needless to say, they made it to the table in almost no time, Sam getting there a couple of seconds before Jacob. Precious seconds that Sam used to throw over his hook and start climbing. Jacob was not far behind, but the small amount of extra time Sam had gained cost him. Sam was a better climber to begin with and it was no surprise when he made it to the top, only to find Sam standing there with a smug grin, hook already put away.

“Looks like I won again!” Sam said. Jacob huffed, but a small smile formed. Their competitions were never serious. He started packing away his own hook.

“Yeah, yeah. Next time for sure though,” Sam chuckled.

“We’ll see.” Dean watched the exchange from above, smiling at the friendly banter. Sam turned to look up at him, an eyebrow raised.

“Find a case for us yet?” Dean shook his head, motioning toward the laptop.

“Nothing yet, but something is sure to pop up soon. Always does.” Sam nodded and Jacob gave a quick look towards what was on the screen. He scanned the news sight, but nothing popped out to him either. Dean leaned back in his chair, a thought suddenly crossing his mind.

“We could head to the police station, see if anything happened that hasn’t been reported to the news yet.” Sam and Jacob exchanged a look.

“Sounds good. Better than being stuck in here all day.” Jacob said. Even if it meant they had to be in a pocket for the most part. It was still nice to get out. Sam nodded in agreement. Dean smiled and stood up.

“Well, guess I better get ready. I’ve got to look the part after all.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s just a checkup we’re doing. Making sure everything is running smoothly,” Dean told the chief police officer. He had on his FBI get up, Sam and Jacob safely tucked away in an inside pocket. He watched the chief as she finished up what he assumed was paper work. She paused and looked at him.

“Everything’s great. Well, other than the theft and break-ins here and there, but nothing we can’t handle ourselves.” She had a southern accent, but it seemed faded from years of living in the north. Dean nodded and stood. He reached in one of his suit pockets, the one below his brothers and felt around for his small business card.

Jacob and Sam felt the jacket move as Dean reached a hand in under them. Every movement Dean made was noticeable in his pocket. Even more so in the inside jacket pocket. The two sent each other a look, but remained silent.

“Thanks for your time and if anything bad or strange comes up, just give me a call with this number,” He winked as the chief took the card. She smiled.

“I’ll make sure of it,” Dean left the office with a slight frown. Still no case. He should probably see that as a good thing. It meant nothing was out there killing people, but he had to admit, he could go for a good hunt right about now.

As Dean headed towards the front, a commotion caught his attention, taking place near one of the desks. As he turned to see the source, he was met by a very strange sight. A man, with bright green hair, was yelling in some accent Dean couldn’t place. He looked like he had jumped in as many mud puddles as he could and ran through many a bush on the way over here. He was waving his arms all around, trying to get his point across and make the officers listen to him.

“No! You don’t understand! I left my friend out there all alone with that _thing_! He needs help!” His eyes were pleading and desperate, but the officer just shook his head.

“I’m sorry, but we can’t do anything unless he’s been missing for more than 24 hours or if you have evidence he’s in trouble.” The officer stared at him, as if waiting for the man to hand over some sort of evidence. The green haired man deflated.

“I-I don’t…” He trailed off and looked down at the ground. Dean decided he’d had enough of this and walked over to the two of them with the confidence of a real FBI agent.

“Hey, couldn’t help but overhear,” The man turned to him and Dean whipped out his badge for both of them to see.

“The names Dean Perry,” he turned towards the officer and nodded at him. “I’ll take it from here if you don’t mind.” The officer shrugged and left. Greenie—Dean’s nickname for the guy, an obvious choice really, considering—suddenly had a huge smile on his face.

“Wait! Are you saying you’ll help me!” He stepped forward a bit, and Dean stepped back. Not wanting him too close in case anything happened to his tiny passengers. Dean held up a hand and Greenie froze.

“Before I help, I need to hear the whole story.” Greenie nodded and opened his mouth as if to start talking, but closed it when Dean put his hand up again. Man, this guy was excitable. And loud. He hoped Sam and Jacob were doing okay. Sounds tended to be a lot louder for them at their size and the guy’s voice was loud even for him.

“Not here. Let’s head somewhere away from these cops,” he motioned around him and Greenie nodded.

***

Dean put a gentle hand on top of his pocket as the two sat down in a booth at a nearby diner. He knew he was keeping them in their longer than planned, but he was sure they forgave him considering they might have a case and all. Even so, the hand lingered there for a second, as a reassuring gesture. He felt two light taps against his hand and smiled before dropping it onto the table.

“So, you have a name?” Greenie smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Names Jack, or well Sean, but Jack is fine!” Dean raised an eyebrow, wondering how someone got Jack from _Sean_ , but decided not to comment on it. He wasn’t here for friendly conversation. Dean leaned back in the booth, arms crossed a little lower than normal as to not hit his bros. He nodded.

“Alright, now tell me what happened. From the beginning if you don’t mind.” Jack took a deep breath.

“Well, I decided to take a trip to America to meet up with Mark, a good friend of mine. We’ve hung out before, but never just the two of us, so we decided to go on a camping trip for a few days.” Dean raised a hand up, causing Jack to pause.

“Where are you from?” Jack blinked, before his eyes widened.

“Oh! I’m from Ireland! Glory greatest country!” He yelled, but then saw the look Dean was giving him, making him realize where he was and who he was talking to.

“Oh, um, sorry. Just a sort of inside joke thing,” He laughed awkwardly. Dean shook his head; this guy was all over the place. At least he could finally place the accent, the Irish was now very apparent to him.

“Alright, well if you could continue?” Jack nodded, seeming to have gotten over the awkwardness rather quickly, going right back into his story.

“I got to America a few days ago, and the two of us headed out here to camp out. We had decided we wanted to camp all natural, instead of in some campsite designated area, which in hindsight probably wasn’t a good idea. Especially considering…” He trailed off and bit his lip. Dean gave a gentle look, seeing the pain in his eyes, and urged him to continue. Jack took another breath, this one shakier.

“Everything was fine the first day. We set up camp, told a few stories, made a ton of dick jokes. It was nice just hanging out. But yesterday… yesterday was different. We both suddenly felt like we were being watched. We kept hearing things. Like the leaves rustling, but not, if that even makes any sense. It didn’t get to bad until nightfall though. We started hearing something along the lines of footsteps, coming from the distance. And I swear we both caught sight of a tree move and then disappear. I know it sounds crazy, but we really did see it. So, we ran. The footsteps followed us and then…” Jack looked down.

“Mark told us to split up, for me to go get help while he stayed back with that thing. I didn’t want to, but I did. And now it’s been several hours and I still haven’t heard anything from him! And I tried going to the police station, but you know how that turned out. Please say that you’ll help me?” Jack, finished with his story, was practically begging now. The helplessness in his voice quite apparent to Dean.

The story told to him was definitely in the field of the supernatural. Although he had never heard of a tree moving or disappearing, there was something going on here. He chanced a quick glance towards his suit. Mentally looking at the inside jacket pocket that held his brothers. He looked back up at Jack and stood up.

“I have to make a call real quick, but I’ll be right back.” Dean left towards the bathroom before Jack could even nod. Jack watched the agent leave, hoping he wasn’t calling anyone to take him to the looney bin. Though he wouldn’t exactly blame him. The story was pretty crazy.

Dean made sure the bathroom was empty before opening up his jacket and sticking a hand inside his pocket. He felt two tiny weights plop onto his fingers and a tap indicating they were ready. He took out his hand and brought Sam and Jacob to eye level. They’re hair was disheveled from being in his pocket so long, which he would have poked fun at, if not for the situation they were in at the moment. He didn’t want to keep them out in the open any longer than he had to, but he also wanted their input.

“So, what do you guys think?” Sam tried petting down his messy hair, hating out it was at the moment. Jacob didn’t bother, knowing they would be going back in the pocket in a minute. The youngest bit his lip.

“I think we should check it out. I mean, I’ve never heard of a tree moving and disappearing before.” Then again, he was still fairly new at this. Even compared to Sam, who had been out of the game for thirteen years. He looked back up at Dean, who nodded.

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Sam?” He turned his attention to his other brother, who had finished patting down his hair. He nodded as well.

“Sounds like a case to me.” Dean smiled.

“Well, looks like we got ourselves a case then.” He lifted a finger and rustled Sam’s hair, knowing it would annoy him. Sam let out an annoyed ‘Hey!’ before he stuck his hand back in his pocket, feeling their weights leave his hand. He then exited out of the bathroom, thankful no one had walked in. He went over to Jack, who he noticed was checking his phone.

“Still nothing?” Jack jumped, startled, before turning and seeing Dean standing over him.

“Your back!” He stood and then looked back down at his phone.

“No, still nothing.” He looked sad, so Dean placed a hand on his shoulder, making Jack turn his attention to him.

“Well, I’ve decided to look into your case.” Jack’s face lit up brighter than his green hair. His blue eyes shining.

“Really! You’re going to help me find Mark!” His hand slipped of his shoulder and his arms crossed.

“Well, _I’m_ gonna go find your friend. I don’t know how dangerous it will be so you’re staying here.” Jack’s face deflated for a second, before he stood straighter, a look of determination now on his face.

“No way! Mark is my friend, I’m not going to sit back and wait!” Dean sighed.

“Look, you already did your part. Now let me do mine.” They stared at each other for a moment and Jack looked away. Dean smiled, thinking he won, but when Jack looked back he had on a sly smile.

“Alright, you can go on your own. Just make sure to call if you get lost!” He turned as if to leave and Dean suddenly realized he had no way of knowing where their campsite was or where they had split up. And Dean had a feeling that even if he had already known where to go, Jack would have found a way to tag along anyway. Dean groaned.

“Fine.” Jack turned around, a grin on his face.

“Alright! Let’s go save Mark!”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had stopped by the motel to change out of his FBI suit, to make himself and his bros more comfortable. He then drove them as far as he could go and parked the car near the edge of the woods. Jack looked at the looming trees through the window, for some reason it was a lot more foreboding then when him and Mark had gotten here the day before.

They got out of the car and Dean motioned for Jack to get his bearings on where to go. Once Jack’s focus was away, he quickly opened the truck, grabbing a few weapons and tucking them away on his person. It only took maybe 30 seconds, and he closed the trunk, Jack never the wiser.

“Alright, I remember running out this way. So, we should head towards this way.” Jack pointed straight in front of him and Dean took a closer look. The grass and dirt had been disturbed recently, most likely by Jack. Giving a good indication that Jack’s memory was right. He nodded and Jack led the way as they entered the forest.

“How far exactly did you run?” Dean asked, trying to gauge how much distance they would need to trek. Jack hummed in thought.

“I can’t really remember, it was all a blur to be honest. I was more focused on not passing out.” It couldn’t have been that long though. Jack distinctively recalled running for a lot less by himself than he did with Mark.

“Understandable.” But unhelpful. Guess they would just have to find out themselves. They continued walking for another good hour before Jack stopped, rather abruptly.

“Here! This was where Mark and I split up!” Dean looked around and noticed the disturbed ground in two other directions. One kept going down the path they had been on, but the other strayed. Dean pointed out that one to Jack.

“Is that where Mark ran off to?” Jack followed Dean’s finger and nodded.

“Yeah! He ran that way when we heard the footsteps getting closer.” Dean nodded and started walking in that direction.

“Guess we’re going this way then.” Jack followed close behind and the two of them searched around, looking for any signs or clues. Unnoticed to Jack, Sam and Jacob were peeking out of Dean’s front pocket, searching around themselves. Being weary of the human that didn’t know about them. As they got deeper into the forest, Jack decided to break the silence.

“Ya know, you’re not what I imagined an FBI agent to be like.” Jack wasn’t sure what he expected when he said that, but Dean chuckling hadn’t been one of them.

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” They kept walking, but soon stopped. Jack had to keep himself from running into Dean. He looked at him in confusion.

“Why’d we stop?” Dean grit his teeth slightly in frustration.

“Because this is where our trail ends.” It was true. The only disturbed ground around here was behind them. Everywhere else was untouched. Jack blinked, slowly processing what that meant.

“But…but that doesn’t make any sense.” Dean ignored him, thinking. This wasn’t good, with their trail gone it would be a lot harder to find Jack’s friend. But even more worrisome was why the tracks had just suddenly ended. Something supernatural was definitely going on here.

That’s when Dean heard it, a faint but familiar sound, coming somewhere towards the right of him. His head snapped in that direction, hand inside his jacket and on his gun, just in case. A flash of something ran behind a tree root and Dean’s hand dropped against his side in surprise.

“Jack?” Jack’s attention was drawn away from his own thoughts and he focused on Dean, not liking the tone of his voice.

“Yeah?” Dean glanced in his direction.

“What does Mark look like?” Jack blinked, not liking the sudden question for some reason.

“Well, he was wearing a red flannel when we split, he has floofy black hair and he’s half Korean so it kind of shows in his face a little.” He shrugged. “Um, why?” Dean shook his head and Jack followed Dean’s eyes. A flash of something behind a root caught his own eye.

“What the hell…?” Before Dean could stop him, Jack was already kneeling on the ground, looming over the tree root. Jack’s eyes widened as they met a pair of eyes smaller than Jack had ever seen. A pair of very familiar looking eyes.

“Mark?!”

***

Mark had suddenly woken up with his world a lot bigger than before. The events of what had happened after he and Jack had split were blurry, to say the least. He couldn’t remember a thing, which was bad enough, what was worse was that everything around him had seemed to grow.

Or, most likely, he had shrunk.

He had to be dreaming. He was still back at the camp, sound asleep, dreaming this whole thing up. But he knew that wasn’t true. This felt all too real to be a dream. And that made it ten times more terrifying. He didn’t wander far, in fact not at all. Too scared of the forest and the dangers it had to someone only a few inches tall. He laughed despite the situation. He was only a few inches tall.

He stayed near the base of the tree he had woken up under. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do.

Mark wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he awoke, but a rumble in the earth started suddenly. Mark gripped tight to a nearby root and his first thought was that it was some sort of earthquake. And then two _giant_ figures stepped into the small clearing.

Mark blinked in pure shock and fear. They were huge. So much so that he couldn’t see their faces, even if he were to crane his neck all the way. They started talking and Mark might have been familiar with one of them but all he could focus on was the loudness of the voices. They boomed and shook his very core, like drums at a heavy metal concert.

He ducked behind a root, hoping the giants would just go away. But they didn’t. And a hard shake in the ground caused him to stumble and his heart to race. He looked up in fear at a huge pair of familiar blue eyes. The giant yelled his name and somewhere in his mind he registered the giant as Jack. But in this moment, it didn’t really matter who it was.

Mark, in a panic, looked around and started running towards a small hole at the base of the nearby tree. Jack, not wanting his friend to get away and get hurt, reached his hand out after him. This time, Dean was quick to stop him and grabbed Jack’s wrist.

“Don’t!” Jack looked at him with wide eyes and Mark made it under the tree. Dean let go, knowing Jack’s hand wouldn’t be able to fit and reach in there.

“Hey! Why’d ya do that!” Dean glared at him.

“Because you were just going to go ahead and grab him without thinking.” He himself, though he hated thinking back on it, had grabbed Jacob when he first found him in his room all that time ago. Needless to say, their introductions had been rocky at best and he had been reprimanded for grabbing them. Jack deflated slightly, now aware of what he had almost done.

“Oh.” He looked towards the hole and moved lower to the ground to try and see inside. He could just make out the cowering figure of Mark.

“I’m sorry Mark. Please come out, it’s just me, It’s just Jack.” Mark stayed where he was, ignoring the loud voice. As Jack stayed crouched down, Dean felt a nudge against his chest. He stood and turned away from Jack before opening up the pocket. Sam and Jacob looked up at him.

“What’s up guys?” The two brothers exchanged a look before nodding and looking back up at Dean.

“Let us go and get Mark out. We should be able to calm him down enough.” Dean’s eyes widened.

“What about Jack?” He asked, trying not to be too loud. He didn’t want said person to hear him talking to his pocket. He saw Sam roll his eyes.

“We figured secrecy was out the window at this point.” Dean bit his lip, knowing the two were right. He knew a human knowing about them was the last thing they wanted as well, but if they could help they would help. It was just who they were. Who they all were. Dean sighed and dropped his hand in. He felt their weights and pulled them out into the open air. He kept them to his chest as he crouched back down next to Jack.

Jack glanced over to Dean, sending him both a confused and helpless look. He had no idea what to do and he was still in shock over it. Things like this shouldn’t happen, but he wasn’t about to deny what was right in front of him.

 Dean shifted and then used his free hand to push Jack back a bit and block him. Jack was forced back and he turned to ask Dean what he was doing. He stopped though, and his expression changed to one of shock when Dean opened his other hand.

 The hunter ignored Jack’s shocked expression, focusing on setting Sam and Jacob on the ground. The two climbed out of his hand and onto the dirt floor. Sam rubbed the back of his neck, the tingling/burning sensation prominent with Jack staring at them. It didn’t feel too bad though, so Sam assumed Jack wouldn’t try anything. Or at the very least Dean would stop him before he could.

Jacob was the first to speak up. “Hey. Um, I’m Jacob and that’s Sam.” He said, motioning toward his adopted brother. Sam waved. Jack blinked and waved back, not knowing what else to do. Dean turned away from Jack and put all his focus on his bros.

“Alright guys, do you’re thing.” They nodded and entered the tree. Jack rubbed his eyes.

“What is happening?” Dean put an awkward hand on his shoulder.

“Guess I have a lot of explaining to do.”


	4. Chapter 4

The last thing Mark had been expecting was for two people his size to walk into his little hideaway. Well, he says his size. The two were still a good foot taller than him, but at least that was normal. He backed away a bit, weary of the two strangers, but he couldn’t help but feel relieved to see them.

Sam and Jacob walked in, hands up where Mark could see them, to appear non-threatening. They both knew Mark was feeling high-strung, they themselves had gone through similar feelings when they had first shrunk.

“Hey, Mark right? It’s okay, no one is going to hurt you.” Sam tried, referring not only to the two of them, but to the two giants outside. Mark took a breath and pushed off the wall, coming a little closer.

“What the hell is happening? Was I drugged or something?” Mark asked, wishing more than ever that he could remember what happened. Sam and Jacob winced and exchanged a look. Sam sighed.

“No, I’m afraid this is very real.” Mark blinked.

“So, you’re telling me that I’ve really been shrunk down? That we’re all only a few inches tall?” He was trying to remain calm, but was quickly failing. He realized that he hadn’t actually believed any of this until now. He still wasn’t actually sure he believed it, but the doubt was slowly slipping away. It was kind of hard not to, after being faced with a giant. An all too familiar giant.

“That was Jack out there. Wasn’t it?” Mark asked, staring passed the two as if he could see the two giants from inside their cover. He just barely caught Jacob’s nod.

“Yeah and our brother, Dean, is out there as well. We found Jack when he was trying to get help from the police to find you.” Sam jumped in.

“But of course, they wouldn’t, so we decided to help. And it’s a good thing we did.” Sam eyes Mark up and down, referring to his new diminished size. Mark rubbed a hand across his face.

“Well, I definitely have to thank you for that. I’m not sure how long I would have lasted out here on my own at this size.” Sam and Jacob both winced at the thought. Even with Sam’s knife and Jacob’s extra strength, there was no way they could survive out in the woods for more than a few days. Maybe. Mark really was lucky they were able to find him, especially this deep in the woods.

“We know what it’s like and how you’re feeling. So, if you want, we can stay in here as long as you need to.” Sam said. He didn’t want to push Mark into this too fast and whatever had shrunk Mark in the first place seemed to have disappeared, so they had the time. It was a good thing too, that it was gone for the moment. They didn’t need Dean or Jack shrinking on them either. That definitely wouldn’t be good, especially considering how much Sam and Jacob relied on Dean. And how much Mark and even Jack were relying on them now, to help fix this. Sam hoped they could.

Mark sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat. He was thankful for the chance to wait, but he figured it would be best to do this like a bandage. Fast and all at once.If he didn’t, he might never gain the courage to leave. It was that mindset that got him through most of his horror game playthroughs, after all.

He shook those thoughts away before they could even surface. Now was not the time to be thinking about YouTube. Not yet, anyway. He had bigger problems to worry about. Literally.

“No, I’m fine. Let’s just get this over with.” Sam and Jacob nodded and exited out of the tree first. Mark took one last deep breath before following.

***

Jack was currently having a hard time with everything that Dean had just told him. And apparently, what he had been told was just the bare minimum.

“So, werewolves?”

“Yep.”

“And vampires?”

“Oh, yeah, those things suck.” Jack narrowed his eyes a bit, but couldn’t tell if Dean meant it as a pun. He chose to ignore it.

“And tiny people?!” Jack motioned toward the inside of the tree and Dean nodded.

“Yep, although I’ll admit, that one surprised me too.” Jack honestly couldn’t believe what he was hearing but before he could ask more questions, he noticed movement coming from the ground.

Sam and Jacob came out first, walking so they were closer to Dean. Jack could only watch in awe at their tiny, yet familiar movements. It was unreal.

And then Mark came out.

All of Jack’s attention was now focused on Mark. Because it was one thing to see tiny people, but another to see someone he knew so small. He watched as Mark stepped out more, his eyes locking on him and, most likely, his size in comparison. Jack could see a slight fear in his eyes, but couldn’t exactly blame him for feeling that way.

Mark stopped when they were only about a foot apart. Jack couldn’t help but notice how he could easily reach out and grab him. How he could easily fit into the palm of his hand and still have room to spare. Mark seemed to notice to, because he backed away a few steps. Before either of them could do anything more, Dean spoke up from beside Jack. Jack tore his eyes away from his friend and was just in time to see Sam and Jacob climb onto Dean’s hand.

“We should get out of here. Now that we know what happened to Mark we need to do some research.” Jack nodded as he watched Dean move his hand toward his pocket, the two tiny people dropping inside.

“Er, right.” Jack focused back on Mark, who had also watched  Sam and Jacob walk onto Dean’s hand like it was nothing. Once Jack’s gaze hit Mark, he did the same and they locked eyes. Mark gulped, knowing what had to happen.

“Okay, so, how do you want to do this?” Jack asked and Mark blinked. He shrugged.

“I don’t know. How they did it?” He motioned toward Dean, who was still standing near the edge of the clearing, patiently waiting for Jack and Mark. Jack nodded and laid his hand on the ground, palm up and as flat as he could make it.

Mark had to keep himself from moving back more. This was Jack, his friend. He might be huge now, at least in comparison to himself, but he would never hurt him. He just had to suck it up and stop being a baby about all of this. He slowly started walking toward the hand, hesitating for several long seconds before taking his first step onto the hand. Jack’s hand twitched underneath him and he froze, looking up. Jack bit his lip.

“S-sorry,” The stuttering in Jack’s voice made Mark realize how nervous he was as well. It made him feel slightly better. He stepped fully onto the hand, moving to the center and sitting down. Jack brought Mark up to his face, a look of awe pointed at him.

“You’re so small.” Jack practically whispered. It was both fascinating and terrifying at the same time. Mark was completely helpless, Jack held all the power over Mark and that in itself was a scary thought. For both parties involved.

“At least you’re okay.” Jack said with a small smile, trying to look on the bright side. Mark squirmed a bit in his hand, not at all used to the uneven, moving surface.

“Relatively. I mean, I’m not hurt, but I wouldn’t exactly call this okay.” Mark said, gesturing to himself.

“But you’re not dead.” Mark couldn’t help but crack a smile at that.

“That’s true, I suppose. At least I got that going for me.” Honestly, it was incredibly lucky that he was still alive. With having been trapped in the forest at his small scale, it was a miracle an animal hadn’t come and made a snack out of him.

“Alright you two, let’s get going!” Dean called out once he saw that Mark had successfully climbed into Jack’s hand. He had been patient for them, since he knew what it was like. But they had to get out before whatever had shrunk Mark decided to come back.

Jack nodded and with careful movements, stood up. Mark wobbled still and planted his hands onto Jack’s in order to gain balance. He was suddenly distracted by the skin under him. Magnified like this, he could see and feel every bump and crevice. Mark found himself running his hand over the skin.

Jack blinked at the tiny, feather like feeling and looked down to see Mark’s hands on his skin. He barely felt it at all. Mark felt eyes on him and looked up, blushing when he noticed Jack and taking his hand back. Jack smiled, but didn’t mention it. Instead, he brought Mark close to his chest, creating a wall around him so he wouldn’t fall.

With Mark settled, Jack began walking along with Dean back to the impala. All the while, Mark tried not to focus on how much it felt like he was on a boat in the ocean.

He really hoped he wasn’t stuck like this.


End file.
